


Rain outside, storm inside.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Ainda assim finjo que Day não me afeta nem um pouco, e acho que ele acredita, mas contraditoriamente me pego pensando em como gostaria de ficar ao lado dele esta noite, porque sinto saudades dos momentos despreocupados e dos sorrisos e das conversas.Sinto saudades do que ele me faz sentir."Day x June // oneshot.
Relationships: June Iparis & Daniel "Day" Wing, June Iparis/Daniel "Day" Wing





	Rain outside, storm inside.

**June**

Viro a vigésima segunda página do livro, mas tenho que ler tudo de novo porque não consigo prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer. Não quando tenho Day ao meu lado no meu quarto, sabendo que todos os meus protestos e implicâncias são pra tentar esconder o quanto a presença dele me deixa ansiosa e agitada. Não sei ao certo porque as coisas parecem estar mais calmas do que deveriam, mas isso me causa uma estranha sensação de tranquilidade.

Não temos um tipo de relacionamento completamente estável, nossas brigas são constantes. Sempre fomos diferentes, mas quisemos levar em frente mesmo assim. E não posso negar que, mesmo que ele não seja muito mais velho do que eu, chegamos a um ponto onde nós tivemos que amadurecer rápido demais e isso me deixou um pouco confusa.

Os olhos dele, claros como o céu da manhã, me sondam de vez em quando, me levam de volta para o mundo de pensamentos desordenados, sufocam uma dor em meu peito. Me capturam como um pássaro distraído. Ainda assim finjo que Day não me afeta nem um pouco, e acho que ele acredita, mas contraditoriamente me pego pensando em como gostaria de ficar ao lado dele esta noite, porque sinto saudades dos momentos despreocupados e dos sorrisos e das conversas. 

Sinto saudades do que ele me faz _sentir_.

Lá fora as persianas na varanda rangem levemente com o barulho da ventania. Posso ouvir ao longe algum sino de vento, talvez tocando solitário em alguma sacada. Sei que já está tarde e logo ele vai sair, como sempre para ficar junto de Éden e aproveitar as poucas horas em que não vai ser importunado por outras pessoas, então não crio expectativas de segurá-lo por mais um tempo. Logo vou voltar a ficar sozinha, e cuidar do que for preciso como Primeira Cidadã.

Ultimamente tem sido assim.

Ele está sentado na beirada da cama, olhando para fora, onde as nuvens lá no alto começam a ficar pesadas e cinzentas no céu escuro, tramando uma tempestade. É uma cena até bastante corriqueira, na verdade. Eu começo a sentir algo estranho, como se estivesse me esquecendo de alguma coisa importante. Day consegue dominar completamente meus pensamentos às vezes, e isso me assusta.

O barulho lá fora se torna mais intenso, e logo percebo: é o começo da chuva forte que os noticiários nos telões da cidade prometeram para o dia de hoje e eu acabei ignorando. Do alto do meu apartamento consigo ouvir os pingos grossos que começam a cair sobre as plantas da varanda, sobre as janelas e telhados, o som se intensificando a cada minuto.

Mas nunca gostei de tempestades.

Day contempla a minha janela com uma certa melancolia, acompanhando as gotas que começam a salpicar o vidro e escorrem como verniz em uma tela em branco, se unem com os outros pingos e formam pequenas correntezas na superfície transparente. Depois ele volta os olhos para mim, e se apoia sobre os cotovelos ao meu lado na cama, seu cabelo comprido jogado displicentemente para o lado esquerdo. Deixo meu livro cair na mesinha de vidro ao lado da cama, apagando o abajur sem querer, mas não volto a acender a luz.

Por que eu ainda insisto em manter esse espaço desnecessário?

Porque, no fundo, eu ainda me culpo por afastá-lo quando precisei me ocupar com a minha própria vida e tenho certeza que ele merece alguém melhor. E também não posso negar que já fiz coisas ruins demais a ele. Coisas que eu jamais vou me perdoar por ter feito.

Certas lembranças devem permanecer intocadas, para o nosso próprio bem.

Eu já disse que o amo, e mais de uma vez. Mesmo que seja recíproco, mesmo que estejamos tão próximos que nossas respirações colidem, ainda existe uma estranha distância entre nós — uma mistura de cautela e mágoas e medo. Medo de que esses sentimentos ruins se tornem tão mais intensos que o que sentimos um pelo outro acabe por evaporar como água ao sol, sem que a gente possa fazer alguma coisa para evitar.

Eu tenho medo porque ainda o amo demais para poder permitir isso.

— Acho que não vou poder ir pra casa hoje — ele diz, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto de quem está tramando alguma coisa. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, por que isso ainda causa esse estranho calor em mim?

— Você consegue chegar em casa em poucos minutos, Day. Você sabe.

— Com essa chuva?

— Eu te empresto o meu guarda-chuva. — Eu suspiro, fazendo menção de me levantar, mas ele me pega pelo pulso e eu deslizo sobre o travesseiro, agora ficando no mesmo nível na cama do que ele. Acho que estou há um minuto sem respirar quando ele se inclina sobre mim e encosta a testa na minha, me prendendo aos lençóis. Fecho os olhos quando sinto seus braços ao meu redor, subindo levemente pela minha cintura.

— Mesmo assim eu vou acabar me molhando e ficando doente, June — ele sussurra, agora deslizando as mãos nos lados do meu rosto e depositando alguns beijos ali, me trazendo mais pra perto. Eu franzo as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

— Day, o temporal pode durar a noite inteira...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, só finge que essa chuva não vai parar por hoje e eu sou feito de açúcar? — Ele me beija de leve quando acabam suas desculpas e eu vejo a minha barreira invisível desmoronar.

Fecho os olhos e me deixo levar, não quero mais lutar contra a minha própria vontade. Os lábios dele se abrem sobre os meus, e eu respiro fundo, sentindo seu gosto em minha língua. Não sei se essa atração que ele exerce sobre mim é tão intensa por ele saber que causa isso e me provocar de propósito. Ou acabei, por acaso, me envolvendo com um desse padrão, esse tipo insaciável de garoto que sabe o que quer. E consegue.

Começo a ouvir trovoadas, os clarões dos relâmpagos se confundem com o brilho dos telões lá fora e passam a ser a iluminação oscilante do meu quarto. O chiado da chuva fica cada vez mais e mais alto, e é o único som no lugar além das nossas respirações rápidas quando percebemos que não vamos conseguir nos afastar mais com tanta facilidade. Eu me rendo ao toque dele, não tenho como fugir.

E não quero mais fugir.

Ele sorri, aquele sorriso que quase faz o meu coração se partir em dois. Seus lábios descem pelo meu pescoço, deixando rastros que eriçam os pelos da minha nuca. Me esqueço de tudo quando suas mãos frias tentam se esquentar por baixo da minha blusa, arrepiando a minha pele completamente, encaixando-se em meu corpo como se fossem feitas para isso. A sintonia perfeita, a química perfeita.

É incrível como palavras se tornam desnecessárias quando estou na presença dele.

Ergo minhas mãos e ele puxa minha camisa, seus olhos se iluminam ao perceber que eu não estou usando mais nada por baixo. Day continua a trilhar beijos leves pela pele agora exposta dos seios, descendo aos poucos, cobrindo minhas cicatrizes e pequenas lesões adquiridas nos treinamentos. As dele surgem quando ele retira a própria camisa e me encara, seus cabelos claros, um tanto bagunçados, emoldurando o rosto. Minha pulsação se acelera no momento em que sua mão se esgueira por entre meus shorts, enquanto ele ainda insiste em me olhar nos olhos, me provocando com seus lábios próximos aos meus, e não consigo frear os pequenos gemidos que ele me faz emitir ao me tocar exatamente em meu ponto mais sensível. Nos livrar das roupas restantes, depois disso, é fácil.

Os relâmpagos me dão a visão completa do corpo dele sobre o meu, forte e lascivo, suas mãos percorrendo a pele pálida de minhas coxas. Começo a sentir o meu rosto esquentar, mas ele não tira os olhos de mim nem por um segundo, admirando minhas expressões com certo encanto. Não sei se algum dia vou me livrar completamente dessa timidez, mesmo quando estou tocando-o desse jeito. Enlaço as pernas ao redor dele, friccionando-o contra mim, e Day não se contém em me beijar com mais intensidade, não quando ofereço minha afeição assim, desse modo tão necessitado. Ele é sempre tão firme, e amável também. Nunca age com pressa, nunca pensa em si mesmo primeiro.

— Ei, June, por favor... — a voz dele é uma súplica para ouvir a minha, como se pedisse a minha permissão. Me sinto um pouco orgulhosa por conseguir deixá-lo tão desesperado desse modo. Eu o tenho, completamente. _Meu._

Eu respondo ao entrelaçar os cabelos dele em minha mão, com força, pressionando nossos corpos juntos, minhas unhas arranhando suas costas com a outra quando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim, aos poucos, é demais para suportar.

Então eu deixo um longo gemido escapar dos meus lábios, seguido do nome dele.

“Daniel”.

As palavras se unem ao barulho da chuva, contínuas, sussurradas. Ele se move contra mim como uma torrente, uma onda de calor que me invade e me deixa sem ar, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais sedento. Me curvo para trás sobre o travesseiro quando as sensações que atravessam meu corpo me dominam, meus cabelos compridos formando pequenos rios escuros nas dobras dos lençóis. Day se move sobre mim, ainda mais profundo, o suficiente para observar a minha reação. Meus lábios se movem em um silencioso “continue”, e ele estreita os olhos, sorri. Ele sabe o que isso causa em mim.

Mas ele para de repente e me puxa pela cintura, seus dedos deixando marcas em minha superfície com sua força. Me viro sobre ele, minhas pernas trêmulas fixando-se em cada lado de seus quadris. Ele fecha os olhos, uma mecha de seu cabelo está suada e colada em seu rosto, e eu a afasto antes de tomar seus lábios ávidos e famintos nos meus mais uma vez, não aguentando mais nem um segundo em que não estejamos unidos. Lentamente, me elevo sobre ele, encaixando-o novamente dentro de mim, ouvindo sua respiração entrecortada. Ele está tão, tão _perdido_.

Day fecha os olhos, depositando beijos nos meus braços que agora seguram sua nuca. Começo a me mover sobre ele, devagar, sentindo sua respiração se intensificar quando ele não suporta mais aquela tortura e agarra os meus quadris, desliza as mãos impacientemente pela minha cintura, me puxando contra ele com mais força e mais rápido, me preenchendo completamente, sabendo onde e como me tocar para que eu deixe de segurar a voz, para que eu me perca, assim como ele.

Daniel.

Daniel.

_Daniel—_

E então eu acordo, suando frio, com o nome dele em meus lábios.

Meus olhos demoram a se acostumar com a escuridão. A TV, fora de sintonia, emite um chiado alto e incômodo. Minhas mãos procuram por Day ao meu lado, mas se fecham em lençóis finos e frios. E assim eu me lembro.

Que já faz seis meses que ele se foi.

_Seis meses que ele não se lembra mais quem eu sou._

A chuva fraca que cai lá fora conseguiu entrar em meus sonhos, mas tempestade é só _aqui dentro._ A dor me atinge como uma trovoada, o barulho nostálgico da chuva me traz a memória de que estou completamente sozinha. Me levanto sobre as pernas trêmulas, desligo a TV. O quarto fica completamente escuro. Vazio.

Do mesmo modo que eu me sinto ao lembrar que ele não está mais aqui.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 07/07/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
